Using the application of blade server as an example for explanation, many companies currently deploy tens or hundreds of low-cost small servers to tackle with the network demands, and thus develop a blade server for further promoting economical efficacy. The so-called “blade server” stands for an apparatus integrating processors, memories, and even hard disk drivers into one single mother board, i.e. the so-called “blade” or “blade board”. In one single blade server chassis, tens or even more blade boards can be accommodated, wherein one blade board is actually one set of server. With sharing the resources such as a server chassis, a power supply, a monitor and a keyboard, etc., those blade boards can be effectively integrated into an environment of large data center.
Reliability and expandability are the most attractive features of the blade server. If one blade board is broke, other blade boards still can work normally, and another blade board can be chosen and used as a substitute without service interruption since the server chassis supports the hot pulling-out and hot plugging of the blade boards/elements. Therefore, users merely need to add more blade boards and allocate those resources to the most demanding area, in case the processing capability is required to be promoted.
The blade sever generally provides the functions of hot pulling-out and hot plugging, so that it can be expected that it will have more actions of hot pulling-out and hot plugging than a conventional server. The action of pulling-out is relatively simple, and merely needs to exerting force to pull out a blade board. However, while a blade board is inserted into a server chassis, the insertion orientation thereof has to be particularly noted. Although the blade board still can be inserted into the server chassis even with an incorrect insertion orientation, yet the insertion portion of the blade board cannot be electrically conducted with the server chassis, so that the blade board has to be pulled out and inserted again with the correction insertion orientation, thus resulting in poor operability. Further, with improper force, it is very likely to cause damages to the blade board or/and the server chassis.